Supercharged Rifle
|released = 13.5.0 |lethality = |rateoffire = 71 |capacity = 10 |cost = ? |mobility = 65 (Mobility) |Level required = 49 |reskinof = Electro Blast Rifle |theme = Futuristic |attribute = |number = 322 }} The Supercharged Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance The Supercharged Rifle is very similar to its predecessor, the Electro Blast Rifle. However, the Electro Blast Rifle has an overall yellow-aqua theme, whereas the Supercharged Rifle has a dark blue-red theme. Both feature electrical currents rippling in their muzzles. Strategy This gun has high Efficiency, medium firerate, high ammo capacity and an average mobility. It functions similarly to the Eva when it was introduced into the game. It is 1-2 headshots kill if fully upgraded. Tips * This gun has area damage, so you can aim at opponents' feet and inflict heavy damage. ** You can aim on the head to maximize Efficiency per shot. *** Pairing this with Burning Tiara, Hunter's Altar, max Sniper Cape, Halloween Mask and Elemental Module to improve the weapon's Efficiency dramatically. * Its conjunction of average firerate, instant area damage, high capacity and ability to headshot is capable of scoring multiple kills. ** Pair this with Jetpack and throw Singular Grenade, you can rain down shots from above. * Only reload when you make sure you are absolutely safe, as this gun has a slow reload speed and will leave you vulnerable. ** Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape may mitigate this weakness. * Use it against groups of heavily-armored enemies due to its Area Damage attribute. * Upgrade this rifle when you reached to Level 65, as it will take a lot less than upgrading one level at a time by using . Counters * Move around often and stay airborne. Better still if you use the Stealth Bracelet to conceal yourself. It is harder to use this weapon when the opponent jumps around. * Attack the sniper when he/she is reloading. * Use a high firerate explosive weapon to bomb around and disorientate him/her, forcing to lose control of the aim. * Use Jetpack to fly around so as to waste his/her ammo. Try to make your patterns more confusing for best results, but be aware of other enemies. * Use a shotgun to finish them at close range. * This gun has no Wall-Break attribute, so use this to your advantage and use Wall-Break weapons to kill them with ease. ** However, be aware that this weapon still has the area damage attribute. If you happen to be too close to a wall, they could still hit you. * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make the sniper more unenthusiastic in hitting you. * Using Supercharged Rifle yourself as a last ditch effort can prove effective. Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * Coliseum * Toy Factory Equipment Setups: * A fast-firing primary/backup to finish off weakened target. * A high mobility melee. Trivia * This the second sniper re-skin to have the area damage attribute, the first being Eva. * In the earlier updates, it was one shot kill and high firerate. ** After 15.1.0, it reverted to 2 shot kill with a slower firerate. *** After 15.3.0, it was again reverted to a 1 shot kill. *** As now, this rifle is 2 head/bodyshot kill. * In an unknown update, this and its regular counterpart gained an ability to headshot. * It somehow got removed in the armory in the 16.8.0 update for unknown reasons but players can still keep it. ** It was later brought back to the Armory. * This weapon costs 1700 or 500 to obtain. ** If upgrading the weapon to Level 65 and improve its rarity to , it will cost total of 1300+ (? for upgrading to max and 1200 to improve rarity). * Oddly, you cannot injure yourself despite of Area Damage. * Players takes outs this rifle as an input/output animation when performing Category Spam. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Remodel Category:Trader's Van Category:Legendary